My Life Sucks Literally
by hollowdeaths
Summary: Bella Has a secret that edward or his family know. Will it break her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Edward's POV.**

My Mouth was swimming in venom. She was so close to me. She was laying across my chest asleep. I could just kill her and it would be unpainful to her, but to me. It would kill me. I love her. If she got killed because of me, I would kill myself. Also, if she dies, I will too. I promised her forever. I'm not going to break it. Unless, I find it easier to leave her.

"Edward" she sighed as she turned over to face the other way.

She was asleep. She talks in her sleep. It fascinates me because I can't read her thoughts. It makes me happy and frustrated that I can't read her thoughts. I don't know what she's thinking or what makes her be with _me, _The _monster._ She has a death wish. She attracts _trouble._

"it's too _green" _She tossed in her sleep.

I lay here staring at her beauty. Her brown hair tussled against the pillows. One leg off the mattress, blanket over her fragile body. She was so beautiful.

I look outside the window. It was almost dawn. I should leave. Even though she knows what I am, and that I come though her window. I give her privacy.

I get up silently. I walk to the window. "I love you, bella. Goodnight. I shall see you tomorrow"

**Bella's POV. **

I woke up feeling groggy. I just want to lay here all day and not go anywhere but I can't it's Monday. I have school. Ugh. Maybe, I should say I was sick, so I didn't go. But that won't fool Edward. Yes, Edward is a vampire, and my boyfriend. He was overprotective. He can't leave me alone for like 10 minutes. But I can take care of myself. He doesn't know my secret. No one here does. Except my _Uncle _Charlie.

I tell people that Charlie is is my dad, so they wouldn't figure the truth about me. I'm a vampire. I'm different than Edward and his family. My family is almost like there's. We have special powers too. Even though, I feel guilty that I didn't tell them after the whole james thing. I couldn't tell them. I wasn;t allowed to. Unless, I go talk to my family that I haven't seen in so long. I miss them.

I left, so, I could try a human live style. To see if I like it. I never expected to meet Edward and his family. I just wanted to see what it feels like to be _human._

I get up from my bed and get ready for school. I used my vampire speed to get to my truck. I get in the driver's seat and slam the door. I feel the nice heated space. I sighed. I put my key into the ignition and start the truck. I put it in reverse and drove off to school.

Once, I got there. I parked into an empty space. I see Edward leaning on his car. I get out with my backpack in hand.

Maybe I should tell him. It would only be fair. No. I can't betray my family like that. I already did by leaving them. I can't do this.

I see Edward come toward me. "Hello, Bella Swan"

"Why Hello there, Edward Cullen" I smiled.

"What do we have on the agenda today?" he asked.

"Hmm. I don't know." I turned to walk to towards the school.

He kept pace with me. "Hmm. I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school, Esme want's to see you"

"Oh I would love that!" Esme was Edwards 'Mom' She loves me.

"Bella! Edward!" Edwards sister Alice and Edwards bother Jasper came towards us.

"Hey alice" I said as we stopped to talk to them.

"Did you guy's hear about the new students?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, no?" I told her as more of a question. "but I guess your gonna tell us though"

Jasper chuckled.

"Well, There's four new students. They say their from Port Angeles. I saw them. One is big as Emmett, a girl who looks extremely beautiful, Another guy with brown curly, and a short pixie like girl. There a family. All I know is that there last name is Petrova and that there sister goes here"

I almost died. My Sisters and Brothers are _here_. In forks.

This could not be happening…

_Please review if you like it! And please review if want me to make more chapters!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, Here's chapter two. :)**_

_**i'm going to put lyrics, just so you guys know. :)**_

_**Oh I changed Bella into a Witch, I think it's way better than a vampire, so yeah, Sorrry.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I lie inside myself for hours<br>And watch my purple sky fly over me  
>Don't say I'm out of touch<br>With this rampant chaos, your reality  
>I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge<br>The nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**(Bella's POV)**

My mind was swimming with excuses to tell them. "_oh, there my step family from Arizona, there on Phil's side" _or _"oh, i don't know them, they probably messed me up with someone else" _Edward would just look right threw me. Me and Edward walked hand in hand to English. My nerves was getting really noticeable to Edward. I felt his hand squeeze mine lightly. I sigh and look at him smiling. Trying to tell him that I'm fine. Which I wasn't, honestly. I felt that everything I had now was slipping away, when I just got to get use to this. I told myself that I'm a vampire to tell myself that I'm not that bad as What I really am. I'm a Witch. I can manipulate Vampire abilities. Like vampire Speed, Scare people off. We walk into English. Ignoring everybody's stares as we walk to our table in the back.

As we sat down, my mind went back to being submerged into deep thinking about what could happen. "Edward, do you think the new students are comfortable here?"

He looked at me strangely. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't they?"

I sigh and look down at my hands. "Well, I don't know. I was the new student here, and I felt uncomfortable here at first"

"Everybody is, Bella. There's no need to get worried"

"I guess you're right. No need to worry"

As I said that I Looked up to see Katrina talking to the teacher. Oh no. Katrina was only one year older than I was. Katrina was the short pixie girl like Alice. She was married to my other brother Caspar. We adopted Caspar and Natalia into our family a long time ago. When we found them in another witch territory. Natalia was married to Damon for about 20 years. Damon was the first born out of Katrina and I.

I looked down at my hands. Hoping she wouldn't see me. Looking up though my eyelashes i saw her come this way. _no, no, no. Please NO._ I kept chanting in my head. I didn't want her or my family here. So, why would I want her to talk to me? I see her walk to the empty desk that was two seat away from us. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Class. Can you please get out your 'To Kill A Mockingbirds' and turn to page 150." The teacher told us and turned to the board. I look over to Edward. I guess he saw me looking at him, since he was staring at me now.

"You're so beautiful when you stare at me like that" I turned to get my book out of my bag, trying to hide the blush. Once, I got my book out and turned to the page we were about to read. I felt a pair of eyes stare at me from the the front. I look up to see Katrina looking at me and was almost about to jump out of her seat. I frowned and looked down at my book. The hour passed by fast. The bell rang almost scaring me. I got up and put my stuff into my bag. I slung my backpack over my shoulder as I face Edward, who was standing there waiting for me with a weird look on his face.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"Edward, I'm fine really."

We both started to walk to the packed hallway trying to get to math class. Once, we got there. Edward and I made our way to the desk in front of the class. I always wondered why we always sit in the front in math, usually in our other classes we sit in the back, so the teacher doesn't see us talking.

"Why do we always sit in the front in math class?" I asked him with confusion. I was trying to get rid of the conversation that was going on in my head.

"Why do you want to know?" He answered me with a question. He looked at me with a smirk on his face like he was trying to be complex or something. Maybe, he knew I was nervous and was trying to get me to stop being nervous.

"Because almost every class we're in, we sit in the back" I answered him. I turned to get my math textbook out.

"Well, I always loved math, to be honest. It's so complex to me." He said honestly while drawing on his notepad. I turned to look at him. I smiled heartwarming at him. I felt sick now. Sick that I was lying to him. And not just him, his _whole family._ That's why I feel sick. I started to breathe heavy now.

I look up to see A boy talking to the teacher. _Not again. really? _I looked down at the grey table top. I breathed in and out unevenly.

"Class, we have a new student in our class. His name is.." Mr. Salvatore looks down at the piece of paper, searching for his name. I guess he didn't find it because the boy said his name.

"My name is Caspar Petrova." Caspar stated to the class, smirking. I heard people chuckled around the class. I looked up to meet those blue grey eyes. Caspar smiled at me, and I scoffed. Caspar and I have a strange relationship. We'll be all nice than we will be fighting. Vise Versa.

"Yes, This is Caspar. Please welcome him in this classroom. You now may take a seat there, Caspar." The old man turned to the board. Caspar walked to the empty seat at the desk beside mine. I stiffened. My head was swimming with thoughts and excuses. I felt someone's hand on my back. I look over to Edward, who was smiling at me.

"I'm fine, really" i mouthed at him. He nodded and stopped soothing my back. I looked to my left from the corner of my eyes and saw Caspar looking at me smirking. He was making fun of me because he knows i'm uncomfortable with him in the class. I looked at the teacher who just started the lesson. I tried to concentrate but I couldn't. I rolled my shoulders in circles to make me feel less tense but it didn't help. I exhaled frustrated with myself. If I just told them the truth. This wouldn't be as complicated like now.

I jumped at when the bell rang. I breathed out sharply trying to calm my nerves. I got up and put my stuff away. When I was done, I saw Edward put all his stuff away also. Once, He was done. He faced me.

"Bella, If there's something wrong. You would tell me right?" He asked me.

I swallowed hard. "Of course, Edward"

He smiled and walked toward me. He got in front of me and held out his hand. "Shall we, my lady?"

"We shall" I took his hand smiling.

Once, we got to the cafe. We searched for Alice and jasper. They were sitting at the far end of the cafe. We got to the table. I sat beside Jasper like I always do and pull out my lemonade i packed this morning. I opened it with my shaking hands.

"Oh, you guys!" Alice was practicably jumped from her seat. "Did you guys see the new kids? The girl, Katrina. Was in my second block. She seems nice. I didn't talk to her though."

"Oh, I think she was in our first block and That Caspar guy was in our second block, just now." I told her uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat trying to make myself comfortable.

"Yeah, He was in my science block this morning. He seems the quiet type of guy" Jasper told us. I looked around to see Rosalie and Emmett coming to sit with us. Rosalie's face look like shit was gonna

hit the fan. Once, Rosalie and Emmett sat down, Rosalie was lighting off insults.

"Did you see that blonde girl?" She shouted. "I think her name is Natalia but she's a BITCH!"

Emmett shook his head at Rosalie. "You're just jealous, Babe. Oh, Did you guys see the big dude? Damon? Man, He's as big as me! but i'm probably stronger."

Me and jasper looked at each other and rolled our eyes. I grabbed my Lemonade and took a gulp of it. I looked at the entrance and saw four people come though it.

"Guys, Look." I pointed as The Petrova's walked in. All of us looked at them coming into the cafe. I shook my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! <strong>  
><em>

_**What's gonna happen next? :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, This chapter is going to be set in the Cafe in all of it. :P **

* * *

><p><strong><em>i tried to kill the pain <em>  
><em>but only brought more <em>  
><em>i lay dying <em>  
><em>and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal <em>  
><em>i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming <em>  
><em>am i too lost to be saved <em>  
><em>am i too lost? <em>**

**_my God my tourniquet _**  
><strong><em>return to me salvation <em>**  
><strong><em>my God my tourniquet <em>**  
><strong><em>return to me salvation <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<br>**

**(Bella's POV)**

I saw them walk in from the main entrance of the cafeteria. I catch Damon's eyes and try to send him warnings to leave. He looked away from my stare and guided the rest of the family past our table. I stiffened when they came right next to it. I saw them look towards me, while passing by. I got nervous and scared. What if they come and talk to me in front of the Cullen's? What should I do? What should I say? I sigh.

I looked around at the Cullen's. They were chatting about the next hunting trip, so I couldn't really chat with them. I turned my head so I was staring out the window. The sky was cloudy and dark. Perfect for a thunderstorm. I was bored right now. There was nothing to do here in this boring Cafe. All there were was a 200 student body eating there lunch in peace but not quiet. Mostly everybody was yelling about there plans over the weekend or what there going to do after school today. After all my thousand years here on earth. It was all the same. I look to the sky and started chanting in my head. _"rain to sun as thunder to lightning, please bring me a light of thunder and lightning" _Over and over. Everybody jumped when they heard the thunder. Now everybody was silent except for all the _"ooo's" _and the _"awws" _Next thing was the lightning. It flashed in the windows.

I turned my body slightly to my family. They were looking outside with bewildered expressions on there face. Once they figured it out. They glared at me. Well, except for Caspar, He clapped his hands at me. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to the table.

"Wow" Rosalie said. "I didn't know there were thunder and lightning today"

"There wasn't" Alice said weirdly. "I saw the weather today. It was only going to be cloudy with dark sky's, no thunder and lightning"

"Maybe, Alice. Your mind is failing finally." Emmett laughed. Rosalie glared at him beside him.

I look at Edward who was picking at his untouched food. I sigh and picked up my lemonade, drinking some of it. Once, I put my lemonade down I heard a voice at our table.

I hear Rosalie growl at the person at out table. "uh, excuse me but is there a Bella Swan at this table?"

I was going to say _"you already know me, why not just say 'hey, bella'" _but I didn't. I said "Uh, that's me"

Natalia smiled a little and handed me a note. "Caspar wanted me to give you this. He would come give it to you himself but he's shy around pretty girls. ahah. My brother the charmer!"

"huh, Yeah." I laughed while she handed me the note. "Thank you"

"My pleasure" she purred at me and than left to her table. I looked back at Caspar. He was smirking at me while raising his eyebrows. I turned to open the note.

When I opened it, I saw Caspar's elegant scripture.

_Hello Bella. _

_Having fun with the vampire's? Of course you are. ;) _

_Anyways, Mother wants you to come over tonight. Apparently, a Friend of dad's is bring over his family and he wants you to be there. _

_Please, come. Damon & Katrina misses you, I miss you. HELL even Natalia misses you. _

_Please, come home. Being Natalia's new toy isn't as fun as it seems. I feel your pain, Sister, I do. _

_Anyways, Have fun with those Vamp's. I hear bites is all the rage now a days. ;)_

_Caspar._

I closed the note and put it in my bag. I leaned on the table in front of me. I exhale and inhale the non-fresh air in the cafe. I look at table to see all the Cullen clan staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No but what did he say in the note?" Edward looked concerned. I looked at him with a slight smile.

"He just wanted someone to tutor him" I said chuckling.

"Really?" He asked surprised at my answer.

"Yes, why? Are you surprised someone actually needs my help?" I joked. I looked down at my lemonade bottle and started to fettle around with it. I could feel stares come from everywhere. I start to feel uncomfortable. I started to breathe heavy. I don't understand how I can be so uncomfortable around my family and friends. Aren't I suppose to feel comfortable around them? Not feel this way. This way was like feeling you're getting shot or someone coming after you with a shot gun ready for fire and all they had to do was aim it in the right place. I tried to think about other things. Like _ponys, rainbows, and unicorns. _Anything to get my mind off this place, I'm in.

"Um, can you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom" Before they said anything, I got my bag and raced off to the bathroom.

Once, I got there. I let my bag fall to the ground with a thump and I turned to the sink. I kept splashing my face over and over with water to make myself feel like i'm not living in a hell hole. I turn and leaned against the sink area of the bathroom. I faced the bathroom stalls and looked to the ground trying to slow my heart and my breathing.

Why did they have to come to Forks? Of all the places. They could of have gone somewhere nice and sunny. Like California, not Forks! I'll go tonight. I'll go and see if there changed from the last time I saw them with Mom and Dad. I looked to the ceiling closing my eyes. trying to shut the world off. I got more and more nervous thinking about tonight. I'm having doubts, and I'm not having doubt's. It's really complicated in my mind right now. So much thoughts, so much going though my brain all at the same time. I'm surprised that i was still alive from all this stress I'm putting on myself these days.

I turned back to the mirror. Which was now in front of me. I looked into my eyes. "You can do this. Everything is going to be okay. It's not like dad's friend's are going to kill me, right?"

But i was joking myself at that point. I knew I wasn't talking about my dad's friends. I was talking about my family. I've been gone so long. I don't think they'll forgive me for leaving them. I looked down and start to breathe heavy. I felt guilty for leaving them. I knew I shouldn't of have left my family but I wanted to be by myself for once. Once in a lifetime. I want to see the world by myself. They just couldn't get that. Sure, I'm the youngest and the most protected but that doesn't mean I wanted to be coddled too. I just want to be normal for once.

Why Can't I just have that for _once. Just why can't I? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>OoooooooOOooo. <em>**

_**What's gonna happen when she gets to her house?**_

PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming<br>Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
>Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming<br>The Goddess of imaginary light**_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_  
><em><strong>And candy clouds of lullaby<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Paper flowers)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I lie inside myself for hours<strong>_  
><em><strong>And watch my purple sky fly over me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Paper flowers)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**(Bella's POV)**

Once, I got out of school and said goodbye to everyone, I drove to Charlie's and tried to get ready for tonight. I tried to find my purple tank top and my black skinny jeans around my messy room. I found them in my dresser. I strip down from the clothes I wore today and put the tank top, and skinny jeans on. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I didn't honestly know what to where to see my family all together again. Especially in front of another family. Trying to be all a happy family and all. I wonder who the family is. oh whatever, I'll see when I get there.

I stomped off down the stairs. I grab my leather jacket from the coat hanger and left to my red chevy truck that I parked in my driveway when I got home from school. I got into the truck and started it up. While I waited for the engine to warm up. I put on my leather jacket and ran my fingers though my hair. I sighed looking up at the trucks rusty looking roof. After 5 minutes, I looked forward and started to back out of the driveway. I started to drive to my family's house. It was on the outskirts of town. About 15 minutes of driving, I stopped and got out and looked at the nice big white house that was in front of me.

"Whoa" I didn't say anything else afterward. I stood in shock about how my family lived. I didn't want to know how much money My family had. They always sent me checks to pay for my things and stuff but i never call or anything to thank them. Which, I felt really bad for. I would've called my mother, if i wasn't so scared.

I sighed and started to walk to the front of the house. I didn't know to knock or anything. So, I opened the door and yelled. "Hello?"

"oh my Bella is here! I'm so happy!" My mother came racing toward me with her arms wide open for me. "Mmm, I missed you so much, Bella"

I heard sadness in her voice. I pulled away, and tried to smile my best at her. "I missed you too, Mother."

"Well, Well. Look who the cat dragged in." Natalia said while she declined down the stairway with a small smile on her face.

I smiled slightly at her. "Nice to see you too, Nat"

She came and gave my a quick hug. She departed into the garage after. She still looked the small after everything that happened. We all looked _the same. _Every year since we died, we looked the exact same. Never growing older, never growing young. Stuck in time. Not moving forward, moving back. I sighed and smiled a little at my mother.

"Can I talk you into moving back in with us, Darling?" She had that sad look on her face thinking she already knew the answer. "We left your room the same after you left"

I smiled and exhaled. I shook my head at the ground. "really, Mom? You did?"

"Yes, of course darling." She rubbed my arms up and down. "I would never touch your room"

I smiled and hugged her. "I'll think about it, Okay?"

"Really, Bella? That's great." She smiled almost jumping up and down. She linked my arm with hers and lead me to the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" I asked her. We started to walk slow. I guess, she wanted more time with me than she wanted with anyone else.

"Outside, play fighting. I keep telling them to stop but it never works." She sighed and looked down, shaking her head.

"Of course"

"I really missed y-"

"Mom! Mom! I get it, you missed me. I missed you too, if you keep saying that, i'll rethink about moving in here!"

"Fine! Fine!"

"So, how's dad?"

"Oh he's fine, he's in his study right now"

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course honey."

We rounded the corner before the kitchen and went into my dad's study. When I saw him, A huge smile came on my face. He had his blonde hair slicked back with geese or gel. His cheek bones were a little bit too high and his eyebrows with slanted. He didn't notice us intrude on his busy time. He looked so serious. his lips were in a tight straight solid line. he was looking down at a pile of papers that was speard around his desk. He looks like he hasn't slept for days on ends.

I cleared my throat and I saw my mother laugh a little. "Dad?"

My dad's head popped up from what he was doing to look at me with a huge smile now spread on his face. He shot up so fast that I almost thought he was a vampire. He walked to me and caught me in a huge bear hug.

"Oh, Bella! Your here!" He swayed us. I smiled and hugged tighter. "Are you only here for the company tonight or are you moving back in?"

He looked so hopeful for the second option. I sighed. I didn't want to break his or mom's heart once again. "I'm thinking about moving back in, I just don't know."

"Bella, you know your always, ALWAYS welcome here." He smiled pulling away. He went to sit on his desk in front of me and mother. "we're your family and we will never shut you out"

"I know that, pops" I smiled. "Well, I guess, Mother and I will go see the siblings. I guess, I'll talk to you later"

"See you guys, don't play with them too hard. Damon seems to be taking your absence really hard."

"Well, I can't wait to beat their asses!"

Me and mother looked at each other and laughed a little. We walked to the back yard with linked arms. We got outside to see Katrina and Damon fighting. Damon seemed to have an upper hand on Katrina but Katrina usually beats Damon's ass now and then. I looked to see Caspar cheering on Katrina. Shouting _"You can do it, Katrina!" _or _"I believe in you, babe!" _ I chucked at his mad cheering skills. No one has noticed I was there, just like father had. I un-linked my arm from mother and walked behind Casper being really quiet and flipped him onto the ground.

"I told you I would get you one day, Casp" I chucked at him.

He flipped me and I landed on the ground with a humpft. "Who's got you now?"

I smirked and got up. I grabbed Caspar and flung him right at Damon who was staring Katrina down. "HEY!" Both Caspar and Damon yelled in unison.

Katrina and Damon snapped there heads toward me. I smiled at them, not moving toward anyone. Katrina squealed and flung her self on me. I caught her. I started to hug her really hard. She smelt like lavender and lilies. I let go of her and stepped back till Damon hugged me.

"I missed you, sister." He hugged me tighter till I was suffocating. "Never leave us again, You hear me?"

"Yes, yes. I hear you!" He let go of me and stood behind mother who was now standing in between Caspar and Katrina. I smiled at part of my family. "So, do our company know what we are?"

"Yes, they do." My mother smiled. "Anyways, let's go inside and wait till our guests come." We all nodded and headed inside. We got inside and I went to sit on the stool at island. I heard Damon and Caspar sit on the seats next to me. Katrina was getting something to drink in the fridge.

"Bella!" My mother almost shouted at everyone. "Why don't you tell your brothers and sister what you told me?"

"Mom, I said I'll think about it!"

"Nonsense! Tell them!"

"Fine, I might be thinking about moving back in."

"You better" Caspar squeezed my shoulder.

Damon put his arm around me and smiled. "I hope you decide to move back in, I would love to have an awesome fight with my little sis again"

"Ha ha" I said pulling out from his grip. I shook my head up at the ceiling. "You guys are all crazy!"

"Yeah, crazy for you to come back and move in!" Katrina squealed at me. "Come on, Bella! Please Stay!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison.

I chuckled. "I'll tell you before I leave tonight, Okay?"

My mother smiled widely. "Yes! I hope you decide to stay!"

I smiled. A few minutes go by than we hear a door bell. "Our guests are here!"

We wait after we hear the door open and my mother greeting them to move to meet the strangers. We walked there and I stopped in my tracks.

_THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING. _I shouted in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's going to happen? Is it Victoria? The Cullen's? O:<strong>_

_**Please review. :)**_


End file.
